


restless.

by Anonymous



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fierce Corpse, M/M, MDZS Fusion AU-ish, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Some kind of messy drabble thing, Undead Lover, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Inevitable maybe, like the way Isa defies all logic of non-feeling, non-breathing, and loves Lea with all his dead and gone heart, following him out of the afterlife.
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	restless.

**Author's Note:**

> I barely know deep enough about either of these series, and yet here I am trying my hand at it anyway. Forgive me for my errors please?

Isa couldn’t feel. That much was certain. What he thought was feeling was merely a memory of it. At times like this, he wished he hadn’t taken it all for granted. If he could catch a glimpse into the future, he would have filed each and every touch away into his memory, to hold close in the quiet of the night. He was smart enough to know some things were inevitable. 

Inevitable like the sun rising and setting; or how some tragedies are inescapable. Inevitable like Lea crying for the sake of crying, Or better (worse?) yet, disregarding all warnings to resurrect his dead best friend into a restless corpse. Inevitable maybe, like the way Isa defied all logic of non-feeling, non-breathing, and loves Lea with all his dead and gone heart, following him out of the afterlife. In life and in death, Isa’s eyes could only focus on Lea. 

Lea’s hair was bright in his periphery. He stretched out across Isa’s lap, like he’d done in their childhood. He crossed one leg over the other, both arms folded behind his head. His foot wriggled, and the faster it shook, the bigger his smile would be. Isa didn’t need to look down at him to know that. Lea reached up and rested the tips of his fingers to Isa’s cold cheek.

“I can’t believe it,” Lea said with amazement, and just a little too much wetness edging at the corners. He slid his fingers down Isa’s cheek and along the cut of his jaw. “You’re back. It really worked.”

_ Worked _ was a loose term as far as Isa was concerned. He was back, yes, but he wasn’t whole. Lea had brought his consciousness back to his body. He’d dragged it from the ether between life and death and shoved it back into the body it had once inhabited. Isa didn’t think Lea should be so excited about draping himself across a deadman. A zombie. 

His heart didn’t beat, and his blood didn’t pump. He couldn’t feel, and he didn’t need to eat. He was playing pretend at best.

What did it say that Lea was willing to go against all warnings and conventions to drag his best friend from his restless slumber to rattle around among the worlds again. Isa wondered if Lea could hear the way his joints jumbled like dragging chains. 

Isa flicked Lea between his eyebrows. He smirked as he would have when he was alive, watching Lea wince and scowl in the same way he’d always done. 

“Real enough for you?” Isa teased. He hoped his tone sounded the same. Did he articulate it the same way he used to? Was the rhythm still the same? The way he had always dragged the single syllable out just a little bit more at the end.

Lea cradled his sore forehead, frowning. “Asshole,” He muttered. “After all the hard work I put in for you? You’re just plain rude.”

Isa didn’t let his expression fall. He didn’t want to ruin Lea’s fragile happiness. If anyone found out what he’d done, there was no way Lea could ever live in peace again. His green-gold eyes flickered across Lea’s face. Isa lightly trailed the pad of his thumb under each of Lea’s eyes. 

Before, his heart might have skipped a beat to do this. It always had. He’d worried all those years back about how loudly his heart must have been, surely enough that it was beating at both their ears. Now, Lea was laying in a deadman’s lap, playing house. Isa wondered if it was selfish to want this.

“You’re not going to cry are you?” Isa snarked. 

“No,” Lea sassed back. “So you haven’t changed at all, huh? If you’re still busting my balls like this.” He twirled Isa’s hair between his fingers. “Good. That’s good.”

“Guess I kept my promise then,” Lea muttered, more to himself. “I dragged you home.”

“I suppose you did.”

Lea pressed Isa’s hand against his cheek. He didn’t care for the way Isa’s joints were too stiff, or the coldness of his palms. The dirt from his grave was still under his nails. 

“I’m so glad to have you back.”

“Me, too.”


End file.
